


Maurice和Alec的故事

by xihe1874



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster, 莫里斯的情人（1987）, 莫里斯（1987）
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canon Related, Canon Universe, During Canon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, should I write an English version, 原著向, 电影向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihe1874/pseuds/xihe1874
Summary: # 我真诚地爱着《Maurice》这部电影，这本书，以及Maurice和Alec这两个天真、勇敢、纯粹的赤子# 原著对Alec这个人物的刻画以及Maurice和Alec关系的叙写很美，很富有文学性，有些情节和场景并不直接点明，而是通过暗示、烘托、伏笔等等方式来呈现# 这种朦胧感的确很美好，但我在看电影和读原著的过程中，慢慢希望自己可以来把一些没有说清楚的话说清楚，没有直接写出来的感情写出来；顺带可以把电影和原著结合起来，再把一些情节扩充扩充# （大概相当于用补充故事的方式写我的观/读后感lol）# 尤其想更多加一些Alec视角的故事叙写# 所以在这篇估计会很长很长的文章里出现的绝大多数场景都是电影和原著里存在的，我会适当补充情节，再加一些自己对人物和故事的想法# 希望同样喜欢他们的姐妹能来和我交流！
Relationships: Maurice Hall/Alec Scudder
Comments: 24
Kudos: 17





	1. 你叫什么名字？

**Author's Note:**

> 我真是好不擅长给文章起名……等想到合适的名字再改吧orz

比起欧洲一些内陆国家，不列颠的夏天其实并不热。

常年被北大西洋湿漉漉的海风包裹着，英格兰的土地也就渐渐变得慵懒、温糯——正如这土地上的人们一样。四季寒暑变化不明显之后，人的脾性也就模糊起来，喜怒哀乐都变得和缓平顺，到了交往时，模糊到了一处，待人接物就成了一派矜重自持。

不过，可别以为英格兰人心底里没脾气——虽然不列颠“没有”气候，但多的是天气，一天之内，阴晴雨雪，变化多端，难测难料。早晨还阳光明媚，金灿灿的日色直照到人心里去，到了午间，滂沱的大雨就可能浇得人个措手不及。

“噢，麻烦你把这封信寄了……你叫什么名字？”

Durham夫人微昂着下巴，朝迎面走来的年轻男仆轻轻皱了皱眉头。

Penge坐落在繁茂的树林间。层层叠叠的树荫形成了天然的遮阳棚，枝叶的影子映在露天餐桌上，映在饼干糕点、陶瓷茶杯和摘洗好的晶莹剔透的葡萄之间。

“我叫Scudder，夫人。”

和Durham夫人端庄典雅的口音不一样，Scudder的声音里有一种与慵懒温糯、矜重自持无关的东西，一种让人想到南美洲的热带草原、连绵的沙漠、雨林里参天盖地的树木的东西。

Durham夫人微微颔首表示她听见了——但仅仅是听见了而已。她把手中的信封递过来，便朝庄园走去，并没有再看黑头发的少年。

Alec Scudder捏着信封，乜斜着眼睛朝Durham夫人离去的方向瞥了一眼，轻轻哼了一声，转身从桌上抓起两颗葡萄，扔进嘴里嚼着,又拿了一块饼干。他把信封举到眼前，“致Mrs. Hall……”

Hall？谁呀这是……Alec眨眨眼，突然想起了什么。

大概是上个月，他悄悄跟着Mill——那个成天同他眉来眼去的小女仆——一路走到贮藏室，等Mill准备开门，就绕到她背后，“哇”地一声叫起来吓她。Mill转头白了他一眼：“别闹！Durham先生让我继续拿装饰品，去布置Hall先生的房间。”

Alec大大咧咧地搂住Mill的肩膀：“Hall先生？”

Mill把他的手甩开：“Durham先生在学校的朋友。他们好像亲得很呢……”她的表情突然微妙起来，眯着眼睛看了看周围之后，附身凑近了Alec的耳朵，“我刚刚进房间的时候，Durham先生和Hall先生手拉着手躺在床上，Durham先生看着Hall先生笑，听到我进去都没有挪开眼睛。”

Mill直起身，朝Alec心照不宣地笑着。

Alec转头把葡萄籽吐到草丛间，手指不经意地摩挲着信封， _把Hall这个单词的墨水抹得溢开了一点_ 。他另一只手里的饼干早就被压成了碎屑，但Alec并没有注意到。

他抬头望向浓密的树荫。恰好一阵风吹过，树木枝叶摇动，一道阳光探下来，照亮了他黑色的鬈发。

* * *

“对，记住，就像这样，先出左拳……好的，退后，退后。”

Maurice伸出带着拳击手套的双手，把面前的小伙子轻轻向后推了推。

他站在擂台上，环顾四周。台下簇拥着的围观人群，形成了一股带有强烈情绪的浪潮。他们兴奋地挥舞着手臂，发出狂野的哄闹的不加节制的喝彩声。

他擦了擦汗，看了一眼对面的年轻人，转头朝台下的观众们大声宣布：“今天就到这儿吧！”人群中传出意犹未尽的叹息和窃窃私语，但过了一会儿，大家还是散开了，走向淋浴处或衣帽间——两条长凳和两组木架，上面搭着白色灰色的棉麻衣物。

Maurice坐在长凳上，慢慢解开手上缠着的绷带。

这是Bermondsey码头的拳击场。狭小、拥挤、简陋，空气中弥漫着的铁锈和汗液的气味混杂在海风里，清晰而明确地宣示着在这里活动的人群的阶级。这里和剑桥、Penge一点都不一样——或许，这就是最近Maurice常常在这里一待就是一整天的缘故。他想忘记一些事情，想用近乎虚脱的体力训练、时不时在他身上留下青紫瘢痕的拳击运动来逼迫自己忘记。

但事实证明，他的努力并没有什么成效：当他漫无目的地注视着掌心错杂的纹路时，思绪便又开始不受控制地蔓延了。

……“ _我已经想了一个半月了，我们得改变，你和我……我们的事业，名誉，家庭……倘若我爱什么人的话，那个人肯定是某个漂亮的姑娘……Maurice，我们一定得改变。_ ”

改变……

……“ _孩子们，Clive Durham订婚了。_ ”

……“ _我叫Anne Wood……但我想不出其他话了，今天一上午我都在和Clive的朋友说话，你是第八个了。_ ”

第八个。

……“ _九月份来吧，到时候Penge和村民之间有一场大型的板球赛……_ ”

Maurice眨眨眼，回过神来，发现自己的手抓着绷带，正悬在半空中。

他茫然地抬起头，看向淋浴处。强健的肌肉，风吹日晒下塑造出的不同于贵族阶层的小麦色肌肤，在雾气缭绕中若隐若现的赤裸的男性躯体，还有……

不！不行。

Maurice突然意识到自己在想些什么，他不由自主地攥紧了拳头，猛地摇了摇脑袋，像是要把这些邪恶的肮脏的念头赶走。

要改变。

**改变……**

可是，怎样才能改变呢？

或许他可以去找Dr. Barry，或许他应该去找个心理医师……或许……

Maurice感觉掌心传来一阵刺痛，他低下头，才发现自己一直攥着拳头，关节已经因为太过用力而发白了。他轻轻活动了一下手指。

“再见，Hall先生！”

Maurice抬起头，看向打招呼的少年，温和地笑了笑：“再见。”

等到他走出拳击场，才发现已经时值正午了。头顶依旧是典型的英格兰式的天空，看不出阴晴、看不出色彩的云密密层层地铺着。眼前是熙来攘往、没有温度、没有表情的人群，为着数不清的无意义的生活奔走。

Maurice站在街边，想着预约心理医师和一个月之后参加Clive婚礼的事。过了一会儿，他发现自己只是在想小时候做过的那个梦，以及梦里的那个神秘莫测、仿佛从虚空中出现的声音。

“ ** _这是你的朋友。_** ”

风似乎吹起来了，因为天空中的云慢慢变了形状。一道灿烂至极的阳光从云隙中洒下来，照到街面上，像是燃起的一团火。


	2. 秘密的麻烦

“这病太隐私，我只敢和您说。”

Maurice站在Dr. Barry家门外，两手局促不安地紧紧攥着帽檐，无助地看着眼前面容严肃的老者。他不知道在那次十分不愉快的谈话之后，Dr. Barry对自己是否有所改观——应该没有——但他还能怎么办呢？

他现在真的走投无路了。

“秘密的麻烦？好吧，好吧……过来吧。”

金发的年轻人跟着Dr. Barry一路走进起居室。他觉得每一步都像踩在棉花上，需要调动全身的力量才能堪堪维持住平衡，不让自己摔倒。走到起居室中央，Maurice环顾四周，看到房间角落茂盛的植物、墙上挂着的油画、壁炉上陈列的座钟、壁炉里跳跃着的火苗，但这些饰物仅仅在他眼中稍稍停留了一下，无法在他脑海中形成任何有意义的图景。

——实际上，现在他的脑海里除了混沌的绝望和模糊的悲伤，已经什么都不剩下了。

他突然意识到，上次和Dr. Barry的争吵就发生在这间起居室里。

那时，刚从剑桥辍学的他，即使面对Barry激烈到近乎辱骂的指责，也只是微微抬了抬眼，云淡风轻地喝完酒，转身离去——写检讨？没有犯错，凭什么要写检讨？

那时，即使被全世界唾弃，Maurice也能满不在乎地耸耸肩。他觉得自己的心既然已经填满了温柔的爱和无畏的勇气，就再也不会被任何世俗成见所阻碍，也不会被任何恶意所伤害。但现在，爱消失了，勇气便也随之消失了，世俗成见如铁马冰河一般横亘在他眼前，恶意如同蛇一样越缠越紧，直到他感到溺水般的窒息。

Maurice回头看了看Dr. Barry，想说些什么，一开口，眼泪却先不由自主地涌了出来。他把右手攥成拳头举到嘴边，用力地咬着，想把眼泪以及和眼泪一起破闸而出的数不清的酸楚和苦涩憋回去。可他失败了，他身体里那条一直紧绷着的弦终于断裂成了碎屑。

他又回头看了一眼满脸疑惑的老人，一下子跌坐在壁炉前的扶手沙发上，整个人都陷了进去。透过眼中的雾气，他朦朦胧胧地觑着壁炉里闪烁的火光，任凭绝望和颓丧肆意蔓延。

“别哭，别哭，”Dr. Barry显然吓了一跳，“你究竟得了什么病？”

Maurice努力镇定住自己的情绪，深吸一口气——木炭燃烧的气味刺激着他的鼻腔：“……和女人有关……”

Dr. Barry皱了皱眉：“怎么会染上这种……让我检查一下。”

Maurice抬起头。他知道“检查”意味着什么。

他慢慢站起身，看着Dr. Barry拉上窗帘，便深吸一口气，用力解开自己的腰带，一把拉下西服裤以及里层所有的衣物。裸露的肌肤被空气触碰时，Maurice的双腿微微颤了颤。他木然地看着前方地毯上的一条纹路，视线刻意躲避着Dr. Barry正眯着眼检查的身体部位。

_咔嚓_ ——

是门把手转动的声音。

Maurice吓得浑身一哆嗦。他猛地扭过头去，双手不受控制地向下伸向自己的裤子。等Dr. Barry应答完，他仍然惊魂未定地喘着气，僵直的身子侧向客厅的角落，像是要把自己藏起来。

他闭了闭眼，因为他觉得眼前有无数双充满鄙夷的眼睛，那些目光像锋利的刀剑，一下一下狠狠刺向他无处遁逃的身心。

Dr. Barry又审视了一会儿，抬起头，脸上露出一丝笑意：“你没事。”

“您说的‘没事’是什么……”

“你是个正常的、健康的年轻人。如果你愿意，明天就能结婚。”

_结婚？_

Maurice几乎是笑了，虽然那嘴角牵起的弧度更像自嘲。

“问题就在这里。我……我是Risley爵士那种人，简直难以启齿……是，是Oscar Wilde那种人。”

* * *

当Maurice走出Dr. Barry家门时，他耳边仍回荡着老人充满震惊和厌恶的语气：“胡说八道，胡说八道！谁把这种龌龊的想法放进你脑海里的？！”

Maurice觉得自己像是孤身一人漂浮在无边沧海上，四周是密不透风的黑暗，没有一点光芒。

这是他第一次把自己的秘密告诉除Clive之外的其他人。他不惜撕开自己已经覆了一层浅浅疮痂的伤口，血淋淋破釜沉舟地等待着救赎。

可是，救赎好像没有并出现。伤口被疏忽已久，现在只剩下了一种令人恍惚的麻木感。

明天就是Clive的婚礼了。

Maurice抬起头。

他看到天空中有浅浅淡淡的云，还有一轮皎洁的月亮。云纹薄得像纱，又像微风吹来时海面泛起的小小浪花，月光就透着这轻云薄雾拥着人间，把清辉洒进每一颗心和每一个梦里。


	3. 一位绅士

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 其实电影里的地名叫Pendersleigh（普德斯雷），我用了书里的名字，因为字数少一点比较方便（？
> 
> # Alec和女仆玩闹被Maurice撞见这个场景电影里拍了，但后来删了QAQ
> 
> # 时间线没有太考究，如果有什么错漏请大家告诉我！
> 
> # 我爱书里的“明亮的褐色眼睛”这个形容！
> 
> # 我发现自己好喜欢光影的意象lol

Maurice刚下马车，就看到Penge庄园前攒动簇拥着的衣着光鲜的人群。看来当地的名流几乎全出席了。他摘下帽子，慢慢向庄园走去，身边偶有客人经过，他便机械地牵一牵嘴角，递去一个标准的英格兰绅士的微笑。

Clive就站在那里，一身得体匀称的黑色西装，满面春风，不停地和客人握手、拥抱、寒暄、致谢。Maurice在离他不远的地方站住，看着这浑身洋溢着骄傲和喜悦的新郎，像看着一个曾经熟悉但久已陌生的梦。

“Maurice！哦，我的朋友，你能来我真是太高兴了！”

时隔六个月再次站在Clive面前，Maurice留意到对方蓄起了胡子。但变化似乎不仅是这样——Clive的声音、表情、语调里多了很多Maurice看不清听不清的东西。除了新婚燕尔的喜悦之外，Clive的举手投足间还充满着另一种情绪。他的语气听起来很亲切，但太过明显的抑扬顿挫和太过程式化的肢体动作让这番亲切多了一层交际场合的圆滑。

Clive煞有其事地整理着领结，转身去问候另一位客人了。

Maurice眨眨眼。

从Clive的黑发上滑落的阳光一如曾照在剑桥草坪上的那么明媚，但他隐隐觉得，自己已经再也找不到记忆中的那种感觉了。

* * *

Alec拎着自己一直随身带着的包裹，在猎场边漫无目的地转悠着。Durham先生的婚礼还没开始——开始了也和他没什么关系。客人今天会去教堂见证新人宣誓，会享用宴席、觥筹交错，唯独不会到猎场做什么。他已经溜达了好久了，想找只野兔子，但什么也没看到。

今天的天气很好，Alec用手遮着有些刺眼的阳光，越过草坪看向庄园门口。隔着这段距离，人群成了不甚分明的色块，在阳光下交融着、变幻着、涌动着。

他突然想起小时候在家乡，雨后初晴时分看到过的横亘整片天际的彩虹。

Alec低下头，把脚边的一块小石头踢远了。

“Alec~”少女带着娇笑的声音传来。Mill提着裙摆跑过草坪，斜眼觑着Alec，气喘吁吁地咯咯笑着，“你在这里做什么呀~”

Alec回过神，咧嘴笑着。他装腔作势地招招手，示意女孩附耳过来，故作神秘地清了清喉咙，然后压低声音说：“你猜。”

Mill白了他一眼，扬手要给他一拳。Alec一闪身躲了过去，嬉皮笑脸地作势要掀Mill的裙子。

* * *

Clive挽着身材娇小、眼神羞涩的新娘——Anne，现在是年轻的Durham夫人了——走过欢呼的人群，走过人群撒出的缤纷的花瓣，走到花瓣雨尽头等候已久的汽车旁。

Maurice停在原地。他脸上仍保持着的矜重自持的得体的微笑，过了许久才凋谢下来。他茫然地看了一会儿面前流水般涌出庄园的人群，转身走了几步，又回过头，像是个在茫茫沙漠中迷路的旅人。

Maurice耳畔突然响起今天Clive的母亲寒暄时的只言片语：“Clive今天大概没有时间和你叙旧……可以随意转转……六个月没来……永远欢迎你……”

他看向绿荫掩映的庄园。

那就，转转吧。

Alec正大大咧咧地半仰在躺椅上，一手搂着趴在他身边的Mill，一手拿起一块饼干。老爷夫人们都忙着招待参加婚礼的宾客呢，现在正是他偷闲享乐的好机会。他咬了一口从厨房里拿的饼干，嚼了一会儿，大声说着：“要我说，这些绅士老爷们都是……”

他突然停住了话头。

**那是谁？**

Alec不顾身边的女孩疑惑的神情，一骨碌爬起来。

在离他不远的地方，一位金发男子独自站着，西装把他修长匀称的轮廓勾勒得十分清楚。看起来像是一位来参加婚礼的客人。

Alec看着那双正确凿无疑地紧盯着自己的眼睛，不知怎么的，他心底里有一股说不清道不明的情绪漫溢出来。

草坪上只有他们两个人，一瞬间，Alec觉得四周的景物都模糊了，只有对面的绅士，清晰明确地站在洒满阳光的背景里，和自己四目相对。

见鬼，他刚刚怎么会觉得这阳光刺眼？

猎场看守用自己敏锐的眼神细细探究着对方的情态。

这位绅士看起来好像有点生气，因为他微微皱着眉，嘴唇也抿紧了；但，天呐他看起来又是那么温柔，那双好看极了的眼睛里没有一丁点儿愤怒或者鄙视，只有深沉似海的温和。他手上那根点燃的香烟兀自吐着的灰色的雾，在阳光下升腾着。他看向自己的眼神，怎么说呢，有一点忧郁，有一点迷茫，还有一点爱意……

……爱意？！

Alec用力地摇了摇头。

自己在想些什么？！

等他回过神来，那位绅士已经转过身背对着他，应该是打算离开了。

Alec突然感到一阵不可名状的慌乱和焦虑。他向前冲了两步，像是打算叫住对方，但又猛地停住了。他看着绅士慢慢远去的背影：阳光落在他的身侧，他每走一步，都会引起一阵光的涟漪，荡漾着周遭的世界。

Alec张开嘴，却什么声音都没能发出。

“Alec？”

“Alec！”

Mill喊了好几声，才让Alec转过头来。

“……别出神了，Hall先生不会告发我们的。”

Mill似乎说了好些话，但Alec直到最后一句才看向了她。

“Hall先生？”

“就刚刚那位，Hall先生，大概是不想参加宴会，所以在这里散步吧。”

Mill伸出手，想拉他回去继续躺着，但Alec并没有回应。他转头看着Hall先生离去的方向。

那位先生好像把光带走了，因为很快就变了天，下起了小雨。Alec和（不情愿的）Mill道了别，跑到船屋，点起了一根偷带出来的烟。

* * *

烟圈在潮湿的空气中慢慢消散的时候，Maurice已经坐上了回家的马车。尽管Durham夫妇极力挽留，他并没有留宿，但答应下周末来Penge打猎。

坐在马车上，Maurice托腮看着雨帘中慢慢后退的街景，突然想起了今天白天看到的那对……他想了想，并没有找到适当的形容。那女子应该是个女仆，自己好像见过，之前怎么没发现她这么粗野难看？那男子……模样倒是很俊朗……

Maurice到家的时候，雨已经停了，空气中弥漫着淡淡的青草气息。他站在家门前，深深地吸了一口气，突然感觉胸中好像没那么堵了。

在回房之前，Maurice发了一份电报给盛名在外的心理医师琼斯先生，又处理了一些公务。等到回房，四周寂静下来的一瞬，他心里还是涌出了一股失落和惘然。

Maurice把这归因为Clive的成婚，便摇了摇头，躺了下来。

他很快就睡着了。

在那半梦半醒的朦胧时刻，他的脑海中出现了一双明亮的褐色眼睛，连绵的青青草地以及漫山遍野的阳光。


	4. 这件事有问题

_这不对，这太不对了，这不对得简直离谱，这……_

Alec烦躁地猛挥了一下手里的树枝，把空气抽出了一道凌厉的响声。树枝是他刚刚从某棵无辜的乔木上扯下来的，现在被攥在手里，像一把剑一样指着虚空中存在或不存在的敌人。

他环顾四周。

日出刚过去不久，这个点，主人们还没起床，而仆人们早已经到各自的岗位上恪尽职守了。风慵懒地拂过来拂过去，草场上萦留的晨雾在空气中慢慢聚散成一道近乎透明的纱幕。在这朦胧的背景中，四处无人的Penge看起来空旷得有一丝荒凉。

没有任何生物活动的痕迹——连兔子们都好像同时藏进了什么隐蔽的角落——一瞬间，他似乎成了辽远的时空里唯一的孤独的存在。

_这件事有问题。_

Alec不喜欢问题。

小时候他曾经打碎过母亲喜爱的陶器，事发之后，哥哥想替他隐瞒，结果他梗着脖子直接认了；他也曾经偷偷玩过父亲的猎枪，曾经半夜跑出家门，曾经……Alec向来是想做什么就做什么的，比如在猎场上看到了兔子，不管跑多远他都要抓到。

他从来没有像现在这样，好像有一只野猫藏在他心里，时不时冒出来左挠一下，右挠一下，直挠得心痒；等他想去捉的时候，那只猫就消失得无影无踪，只剩下漫天无处排遣的情绪。

Alec一屁股坐到草地上，一把将树枝插进土里。

他皱着眉头问自己，这种状态从什么时候开始有的？

他皱着眉头回想着。

**_……从那位Hall先生出现开始。_ **

没错，准是这样。

Alec猛地抬起头——事情一下子明朗了。

自从那一天起，Alec发现自己开始竖着耳朵听老爷夫人仆人所有人的谈话，拼命捕捉着Hall先生的名字；他发现自己开始（愈加）频繁地在庄园里闲逛，双眼却并不在草场上寻找那不存在的野兔，而是漫无目的地环顾着，想找到某个金发的修长身影；他发现自己开始流连于庄园大门附近，警觉于每一辆马车驶过的声音，然后期待又失望于下车的人；他发现自己只要一想到Hall先生，一想到他那双透蓝透蓝仿佛蕴着星光的眼睛，一想到他上下打量自己时的神态，他就会感觉到一股电流似的脉冲从胸膛里一直漫溢到全身。

Alec望着前方某棵树的树冠在天空映衬下的轮廓，深深地吸了一口气，平复着自己的心跳。

他在自己的思绪中陷得太深，根本没有注意到身后慢慢走来的管家。

“Scudder。”

Alec一激灵，左手撑着地站起来，转过身看向声音的来源。Simcox朝他看了一眼，慢条斯理地继续道:“把猎场整理一下，今天绅士们要来打猎。”

Alec点点头，抄起地上被自己闲置了好久的猎枪。他低头掸了掸枪上的土，好似不经意地问道：“是London先生么？”

已经转身离开了几步的Simcox头也不回地说：“London先生和Hall先生。”

Alec一下子攥紧了手中的枪管。


	5. 生日快乐，Sir

Alec跟在London先生身后，拿着备用猎枪。

秋高气爽，天气看起来很好。

他的目光——第一千万次地——落到了他斜前方的Hall先生身上。

这位先生今天披着的浅棕色风衣没有上次的西装那么贴身，但是更显修长，在他走动时，衣摆轻轻摇曳着。他金色的柔软发旋从平顶帽的边沿漏出来，像是浸着阳光的丝线。他的肩膀随着呼吸的节奏轻轻地缓慢升沉着。他的轮廓——Alec用眼神仔细地描摹着——端庄地像神明。要是Alec读过古希腊神话，或许可以说得出阿波罗的尊名。不过这也没什么不同，因为Alec的目光里已经满是纯粹的崇拜了。

今天为什么一直没有兔子跑出来？

_见鬼。_

他克制住跑到绅士们前面作检查场地状的冲动，咬着牙暗自咒骂了一句。

* * *

“我的！”

London先生在举起枪之前先大喊了一声，宣示着眼前跑过的这只野兔的潜在归属权。

——其实他完全没必要这么做，因为自他们开始打猎到现在，Maurice根本就没有举过枪。他只是把猎枪的手柄松松地挽着，缓慢地、仿佛无意识地在草地上一脚深一脚浅地踱着步。枪声响起时，他也只是稍微抬了抬头，然后继续垂下眼帘。

Alec三步并作两步跑上前，迅速把这只奄奄一息的倒霉兔子塞进包裹，然后在原地微微转过身，认真地端详着Hall先生。

Maurice并没有发现这道炙热的目光，因为他正漫不经心地听着Archie的絮叨。

“老兄，振作点！Durham因为你来高兴坏了。”

Maurice看了Archie一眼，摇摇头，没有回答。

走出几步，Maurice停下来，抬头望向天空。

“你敢相信么，”他轻轻地笑了笑，“今天是我的生日。”

这句话里蕴着的茫然、孤独和失落狠狠地揪住了Alec的心。他不得不紧紧地攥着皮包的带子，才能冷静下来，以免自己现在就冲到Hall先生面前用尽全力拥抱他，抚摸他的脸颊，在他耳边说—— ** _生日快乐，Sir，我在这里，在这里，一直会在，你不会再孤单了。_**

Alec从来没有对哪位男子产生过这种感觉——对女子也没有，他和Mill之间不过是用来消磨时间的打情骂俏罢了。但是对这位Hall先生，这位有着温柔的忧郁的矜持的眼眸的Hall先生，Alec却没有一分一秒不在想他，也完全抑制不住想和他接近——和他交流，听他说话，看着他对自己微笑，或许，或许还可以做更多的事——的冲动。

这种感觉的确令人心烦意乱，但又意外地在苦涩中渗着些甜蜜。

Alec不想否认，也无法否认。他决定拥抱这种感觉，让它引领着自己，走向不可预知、大概会有些危险、但无论怎样都不会令自己后悔的未来。

Maurice的眼神从天空飘沉下来，注意到了面前站着的黑发少年。在接触到他眼神的一瞬间，少年的目光像是碰到了滚热的金属一下子移开了，开始低头翻找自己的皮包。

_好像在哪里见过？_

哦，对了，Clive婚礼那天和女仆打闹的那位，叫Scudder还是？

想起那天目睹到的场景，又看到面前的年轻男仆躲避自己目光的情态，Maurice突然感觉到一阵无缘无故的情绪，像是愤怒，又像是不满。

他嘟囔了一句“走吧”，迈步向前方走去，经过少年的时候目不斜视一眼也没有看他，仿佛在和谁置气。

* * *

“预约挂号收到……于明日（星期四）来就诊……”

Maurice心不在焉地看着电报，对坐在身边的Archie说：“我明天回去。”

“啊呀老兄，这可真是……”

**“生日快乐，Sir。”**

Maurice惊愕地回过头。

Scudder站在他身后，握着猎枪的枪柄。

在上一次的偶遇之后，Maurice第一次有机会看清男仆的脸。他长得很英俊——正如Maurice上次认为的那样——黑色的鬈发不服软地支棱着。两道浓黑的眉毛下，那一双神采奕奕的明亮的褐色眼睛正一眨不眨地凝视着自己。他的眼神里有一种Maurice无法忽视的鲜活的意志力和生命力，像是熊熊燃烧着的火炬。

也许是因为他正拿着枪，又也许是因为这种定定的眼光，Maurice猛地产生了一种被狩猎的错觉。

他突然觉得雾已经散去了，因为Scudder的身旁好像有一道耀眼的阳光，直照进他心里，使他浑身一阵战栗。

Maurice慌张地点点头，迅速转过身去。

他想继续看信，却发现自己再也读不进去了。

炉火太旺了。

Maurice感觉双颊有些灼烧。他轻轻咳嗽了一声，平定了一下呼吸。


	6. 目光

Maurice独自一人坐在赤褐色房间里，一动不动地凝望着窗外渐渐变灰的天空。他完全没兴致参与Durham一家的闲聊，便把自己关在房间里，想用这段独处的时间梳理心情、调整状态。

Maurice并不擅长整理自己的想法。大多数时候，他都是后知后觉的那一位，大多数时候，他都要等到情绪已经满溢到不可收拾的时候，才会懵懵懂懂地回过头，找到曾经那些模糊隐晦的征兆和伏线——或者根本找不到征兆和伏线。但Maurice并不害怕自己的情感，也不会刻意逃避或是压抑它们，他只是不喜欢发现和定义这些难以名状的千头万绪罢了——说到底，谁又能轻而易举地看清楚自己的内心、说清楚自己在想些什么呢。

过了好久，Maurice才意识到开始下雨了。

除了雨点滴落在窗台上和风吹过树梢的声音，万籁俱寂。他脑海的场景断断续续，模模糊糊，意识流般地在记忆和当下、虚幻和现实之间游动，像是一个恍惚的梦。

“ _这是你的朋友_ ”……月夜，他爬上Clive的窗台，打开窗户……阳光，阳光落在剑桥的草地上，落在Penge的草地上……“ _那一定和恋爱有关了，我想_ ”，年轻的Durham夫人期待地微笑着……一双明亮的褐色眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着自己……“这可真不巧，我今天要去宣讲呢”，Clive保持着公事公办的微笑，朝自己煞有其事地点点头……“ _生日快乐，Sir_ ”，黑发少年的眼神里闪烁着火焰……

沉浸在自我世界中的Maurice被开门声吓了一跳。他转过头，看到一个女仆拿着水壶走进来。Maurice皱着眉头想了想，想起了Clive婚礼那天树荫下的情景。

Mill替Hall先生的水杯加满水，转身朝房门走去，经过他身边时，突然觉得有一束不怎么友善的目光正刺向自己的后背。小女仆不知所措地眨眨眼，伸手准备推门时，听到身后传来一句问话。

“Durham先生回来了没有？”

Mill转过身，恭顺地低了低头：“回来了。”

“刚到？”

“好一会儿了。大概半个小时？”

听到这个意料之中的答案，他轻轻扬了扬眉毛，点点头，示意Mill离开。

Maurice慢慢站起身，走到窗边，看着雨中绿茵茵的草场。Penge的猎场打理得很好，即使在秋天，草地也没有完全枯黄，看起来和之前几次春夏季候来时基本没有变化。

可是什么都变了。

_什么都变了。_

Maurice轻轻叹了一口气。

过了一会儿，他才发觉自己的目光似乎并非漫无目的，而是努力地在草地上、树丛间寻找着什么。

Maurice愣了几秒，摇摇头，想要点起一根烟。在低头取烟的空隙，他错过了草地上一个一闪而过的身影。

* * *

Alec在雨中一路跑到庄园的屋檐下。他背靠着石墙，摘下自己的帽子抖抖雨水，随手抓了几下头发，喘了喘气。打完猎的Hall先生拿着一封电报径直离开了，他本想跟上去再找机会接近——Hall先生看起来心情很不好，Alec想——却被可恶的老Simcox拦住了，让他去把草场收拾一下。有什么好收拾的？这个老东西……他用力甩了一下自己的黑色毡帽，没有注意到身后走来的女孩。

“Alec！”

看到他吓了一跳，Mill捂着嘴嘻嘻笑着，伸手去抢Alec的帽子。Alec不自觉地向后退了一步，双臂交叉站着，皱着眉头看向她。

“你在做什么？”

Mill愣住了，微微噘着嘴回答道：“我刚给Hall先生倒水去了，在楼上看到你跑过来……”

Alec猛地抬起了头。他开口像是要问些什么，似乎觉得太过生硬鲁莽，又把自己的问题咽了下去。他点点头，沉默了一会儿，还是忍不住开了口。

“呃，你刚刚去的是哪个房间？”

Mill尽管有些疑惑，还是答道：“赤褐色。”

* * *

Durham家的晚宴向来很有仪式感，坐在沙发上的Maurice想着。他脑海里回响着Clive刚刚见到自己时说的第一句话：“老兄，你看起来好极了！”

他想起了自己房间床头桌上摊开着的预约信。

如果是在几个月之前，Maurice可能会因为Clive体察不出他的真实状态而失望，而郁闷，而痛苦，不过现在，他已经完全感觉不到这些情绪了，他只觉得很疲惫，就好像自己一直乘着一艘小船，在无边无际的大海上颠簸着驶向遥远的目的地，想要停泊下来休息，却找不到任何港湾。

他扫视了一下起居室里交谈着各色话题的Durham一家，垂下眼帘开始注视起了地毯上的花纹。

“各位，听我说，激进派都是虚伪分子，他们……”Clive的高谈阔论被一阵“嘀嗒，嘀嗒”的声音打断了。他不满地背着手踱了几步走到钢琴旁，仰头看向天花板。

“家族的幽灵。”Durham夫人笑着，指点众人查看天花板漏水的地方。

“真的有一个洞！”Anne惊叫起来，看向Clive，“我们要离开吗？”

“恐怕我们是得离开，但必须找个人把钢琴搬走，它不能再受潮了。”Clive摇摇头，伸手去拉铃。

Maurice并没有加入围绕在钢琴旁对天花板指指点点议论的人群。他坐在沙发上，听着“嘀嗒，嘀嗒”的水滴声，一些情绪带着雨天特有的潮湿在他身体里漫溢开来。

他没有听到门打开的声音，但抬起头时，Maurice恰好看到了走进来的女仆，以及女仆身后的——

他睁大了双眼。

* * *

从Mill叫他去起居室搬钢琴开始，Alec的胃就一直局促不安地蠕动着。他一路反常地沉默着，微微低着头。

走进起居室的那一刻，原本以为自己至少需要环顾一下房间才能找到Hall先生的Alec抬起头，撞进了一双正看向自己的湛蓝色眼睛。

他一瞬间忘记了自己的任务，忘记了怎样保持呼吸，忘记了此时身处何方，他唯一能做的就是凝望着那双眼眸，克制住走上前的冲动——他的心脏现在正在胸膛中一下下地冲撞着，耳朵里血液流动的声音让他完全无法思考。

Hall先生很快就移开了目光，Alec如梦初醒一般猛地摇了摇头。他觉得有点受伤——Hall先生就这么不愿意看见他吗？

他走向厅堂正中的钢琴。

老爷夫人们转身走向内室，像没有看见他似的，一个个高昂着头，叽里咕噜地说着一些Alec听不懂的话题。

Hall先生是不是也离开了？……Alec想着，伸手使劲抬了一下钢琴。这玩意儿还真他妈重，他咬了咬牙，蹲得低了点。

突然，Alec察觉到手中的重量减轻了许多。他惊讶地抬起头，看到Hall先生就站在自己对面不远处，双手正放在琴台下方。

Maurice发现面前的少年正呆呆地看着自己，不禁轻轻挑了挑眉毛，向钢琴歪了歪头示意。少年似乎领会了他的意思，赶紧恢复了行动。

钢琴搬好了，少年站直身体拍拍手，抬头看着他，露出了一个微笑。

“谢谢你，Sir。”

他们站得很近，Maurice甚至能看到少年说完这句话，轻轻咽了咽口水之后喉结的细微移动。他看向少年的眼睛，看到他瞳仁中的褐色映着灯光闪烁着。

Maurice突然想说些什么，却又不知从何说起，于是他点了点头，转身准备离开，又停了下来，犹豫几秒，走向了墙边的书橱。

起居室里只有他们两人。Alec又紧张地咽了一口口水，目不转睛地看着金发绅士的侧影。

“见鬼，这里就没有一本能看的书吗……”

Hall先生是在自言自语，还是在问我……？Alec眨了眨眼。

“真的一本都没有……”眼前的绅士看起来很失望，Alec再也忍不住了，他开口准备回答，被身后的管家吓了一跳。

“嘘，嘘，Hall先生不是在和我们说话。”

这老家伙什么时候来的，为什么总是扫兴？Alec强忍住咒骂的话语，恶狠狠地瞥了一眼挥手让他离开的Simcox，转身走向大门。

握住门把手，Alec回过头，又看了Hall先生一眼，打开了门。

Maurice挑了一本看起来还算有意思的书。当男孩经过身边时，他感觉到有一阵风吹起了自己的衣摆。他看向大门，捕捉到了一道目光。

Maurice回过头，盯着钢琴看了一会儿，摇摇头，走向了内室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一则小声明：
> 
> 最近三次元实在是有点忙，所以这篇文章可能会暂停更新一段时间，大概十二月份左右恢复。  
> 感谢所有亲爱的读者给我的kudos和评论！一开始在AO3上发文章的时候完全没有想到能够收获这么多真诚的评价和讨论，结果遇到了这么可爱的大家！真的很开心(ﾟ▽ﾟ)/每一条评论我都有反复看！大家说得都真的很好ヾ(^▽^ヾ)  
> 如果这篇文章能给你们带来一点点美好，我就已经心满意足了ww  
> 我会尽快回来的！！！后续的章节也一定会努力好好写，不让大家失望。  
> ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )比心


	7. 雨夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲爱的们，我回来啦~~~  
> 本来这一章是想写到Alec为Maurice送行、搬行李那里，但是又觉得还是早点更新的好ww  
> 希望大家喜欢！

“那种想象……应该是从很小的时候开始的。我想我在……”Maurice手中的笔顿了顿，在纸上洇出了一个不大不小的墨点，“自我诅咒。”

他伸手拿起桌旁的烟盒。

“我的学校生活非常纯洁，这给了我……”

听到开门的声响，他吃了一惊，下意识地伸手捞来几张白纸，胡乱盖住了自己正在写的心理治疗材料。

Clive。

依旧西装革履的他身板挺得笔直，黑色的头发梳得一丝不苟，仿佛不是来拜访老友，而是正昂首阔步走向竞选主席台准备发表演讲。

他在门口站了一会儿，看到Maurice疑惑的神情，突然笑出了声，摇了摇头，走进了Maurice的房间。

“Maurice，我的老朋友，我可真是太为你高兴了。”

_高兴？_

Maurice茫然地眨了眨眼，听见Clive继续说道：

“和我讲讲吧，我是说，你的爱人？”

* * *

重重林荫掩映之间，Alec啜了一口手上的烟，在树林里踱起了步。

从起居室出来之后，他找了个借口拒绝了Mill的邀请（“我哥今晚让我去帮忙，真的，要是不去他铁定杀了我”），心不在焉地道过别，然后径直走向了庄园主建筑对面的小树林。

不知什么时候，雨已经停了，一片深沉的黑蓝色的夜空中，暗色的云遮住了星星和月亮。Penge已经安静下来了，除了轻风拂过树梢发出的细微的沙沙声，几乎听不到其他声响——

不过，即使有声音，此时的Alec也不会在意，因为他正聚精会神地盯着树林对面的庄园主建筑，目光从左到右从上到下细细地搜寻着。

啊！找到了！

赤褐色房间。

沉沉暗夜中，房间里的橘黄色灯光成了唯一的光源，灯光从窗台顺着墙壁溢出来，仿佛一汪温暖的湖水。

看起来房间里除了顶灯之外，还亮着台灯。Hall先生是坐在书桌边，正在看他拿走的那本书吗？Alec脑海中出现了这样一幅画面：光晕朦朦胧胧地笼罩着Hall先生，灯光从他的金发缓缓地流淌下来，他正聚精会神地看着手中的书，湛蓝色的眼睛平静如晴朗的天空，他看一会儿，便用修长的手指捻起书页，轻轻地翻过去，手指摩挲过纸面……

Alec感觉自己心跳不由自主地加快了。

* * *

Maurice内心的茫然和疑惑更甚了。他看着Clive一步步走进房间，走到窗台前，探头出去看了一眼，然后转过头继续说着：“Anne猜到了，女人啊，神奇的生物，你说是不是？”

那是……Durham先生？

Alec辨认出了窗口出现的那个熟悉的轮廓，他的心情陡然坠落到了谷底。虽然Mill以及庄园中其他人的八卦早已经向他透露了端倪，但亲眼见到这两位绅士晚间的“相聚”，Alec内心还是涌出了一丝苦涩。

Durham先生又消失了。

Alec怔怔地盯着Hall先生的窗口，不由自主地泄了气，靠在了身后的大树上。Hall先生是在和庄园年轻的主人一起看刚刚在起居室里拿的书吗？他们都是绅士，平时应该会交谈些自己听不懂的话题，看些自己看不懂的书……他们会不会一起弹钢琴？Hall先生有这位绅士陪伴，那……

不对，不对！Alec猛地抬起了头。

Durham先生结婚了。他离开了Hall先生。那天他也没有祝Hall先生生日快乐……

他站直了身体，看向赤褐色房间的方向。灯光映在他的眼底，像是暗夜海上的灯塔。

他什么都没有，没有钱财没有权势，他听不懂那些社会话题，看不懂那些厚厚的书，也不会弹钢琴，不懂那些叮叮当当的音乐……

但有一条，只要Hall先生不主动推开他，他永远不会再属于第二个人，无论身心，至死靡它。

宿命一般的归属感和奉献感让Alec呼吸急促了起来——尤其是当对方和自己只有几面之缘、甚至没说过几句话的时候。这种悖论式的笃定在他心里燃起了一团火，直烧得他眼前模糊起来，像是要落泪似的。

他用力揉了揉眼睛，再抬起头时，发现雨又下起来了。他并没有离开。

* * *

“我的爱人……”Maurice低声重复着。不知为什么，他突然想走到窗边，向窗外大喊。他强迫自己看向Clive，恍惚间看到对方的嘴唇在翕动，说了什么“终于走上正轨了”什么“为你开心”之后，牵起了自己的手，吻了一下自己的手背。

嘴唇和手背接触，像是两个无生命的木块轻轻碰撞了一下，除了掉下一点怀旧的木屑，磨损一点昔日的回忆，再没有什么其他波动了。

Maurice看着面前的昔日好友向自己伸出了手，听见他说：“你得回报我吧？”

他慢慢捏起那只手，慢慢低下了头。自己的嘴唇触碰对方的手背时，他突然觉得自己是如此可笑和荒凉。

Clive走了。

Maurice听见了淅淅沥沥的雨声。他看着桌上叠着的就诊文件，觉得纸上的字似乎在眼前无规则地扭动。“自我诅咒”……“自我诅咒”……

他再也受不了了。

Maurice站起来，跌跌撞撞地冲向窗边。他一把拉开窗帘，捧起窗格，一下子坐上窗台，尽可能地后仰，大半个身体探出了窗户。

雨水顺着他的头发流下来，打湿了他的后背。他大口大口地喘息着，像是窒息了很久、终于重获空气的人。

Maurice伸手抹了一下脸，甩了甩头发，跳下了窗台，回到了房间里。他转过身，用双手紧紧地抓住窗框。潮湿阴冷的感受在他的脑海里萦绕成一张巨大的网，他觉得自己的神志和情绪被一种不知名的力量攫住了，无法抑制的冲动中，他向着无尽的天空、浓密的树林脱口大喊道——

**“来吧！”**

**“来吧！”**

* * *

Alec简直不敢相信自己的眼睛和耳朵。这声音里满满的渴求让他的心跳狂乱地奔腾起来。他觉得自己一定是被雨淋到产生了幻觉——但，看哪，窗口出现的那个身影，那耀眼的、英俊的、温柔的、世上最美好的Hall先生，他那双湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛，好像就在看着自己。

_他知道我在这里吗？_

_他是在召唤我吗？_

_他对我……他和我……我们有没有可能……_

Alec攥紧了拳头，极力克制住跑过去的冲动，他知道如果自己现在去Hall先生的房间，不可能不被人发现。他紧紧地盯着赤褐色房间的窗口，脑海里只剩下刚刚听到的声音。

雨越下越大了，雨滴成了水柱，成了实体的墙，隔开了天地间的一切。Penge似乎不复存在了。

Maurice渐渐平复了呼吸，回到了书桌前。他又拿起笔。

奇怪的是，那整个晚上，他都觉得有人在陪着他，在照看着他。

他写完了，放下笔，躺到床上。

Maurice睡得很安稳。


End file.
